Am Page
Secret Locations The Staff Room is a secret location that can only be found through a teleporter. It contains the "staff" that works on Azure Mines in a dark cave, with a tunnel back to the mines on the right side of the spawn. Inside the Staff Room is Garnet ore, but it’s usually already taken. Another way to get there is by looking up "Staff Room" in your game search bar and then clicking on the one made by Berezaa. There is only one server for it. Meme Dungeon The Meme Dungeon is a secret location similar to the Staff Room. In the Meme Dungeon is a green baseplate with green mineable blocks known as Memerock. The blocks do not drop anything, nor do they save to your inventory. A spawn location is visible, and a black neon brick will teleport you back to the mines. A version of "All Star" with the Roblox character death sound as the melody plays as background music. The portal was removed during and after the medieval event, but you could probably still get to it by searching "Meme" or "Meme Dungeon" in your game search bar. Don't, though, as it's a really useless place. Meme Cave The Meme Cave is a hidden location behind the building where you would upgrade your pickaxe. If you go left from the teleport, and cross the river over where the Staff Room is, and jump over the wall, there is a red torch. Jump in the hole and you will find this: The text says, "welcome to my meme cave". = Illuminati Temple There is a useless but hidden location called the Illuminati Temple. To get there, one must swim to the opposite side of the map after exiting the teleporter, and then go to the very end of the cave, jump up the wall at the end, and search for an opening in the wall up there. It has a picture of the symbol of the Illuminati on the floor, and you get an achievement for stepping on it. The temple is also able to be seen but not entered by climbing up the rock wall around the playing area and going over to where the temple is. The Illuminati Temple is a reference to the Illuminati, a worldwide organization thought to run the world's governments. Inside the cave is a purchasable item called Dr. Berza. Other Behind some of the buildings on the opposite side of the swag shop, there is a small hole with a torch above it. To get there, you first go in the water to the left after teleporting, and swim to a slanted wall, where you climb it and go behind the buildings. After that, it is recommended to go in First-person and scoot through the obstacles. After walking a bit, you should see a hole in the ground. Fall down it, and you will see a warped picture of a Keemstar on the wall. Next to the picture is a Berezaa telling you that you are in his meme cave. Medieval event Behind the Dragonstone wall in your base is a portal that takes you to the mysterious court. You can find Princess Helen (of Troy) underneath the gold blocks on the floor, and she gives you a reward in your base if you talk to her. The mined gold blocks do not go into your inventory. Other The Trade-O-Tron 3000 has "stolen by HeavenLogin" on the back of it, which is a reference to a dispute between Berezaa and HeavenLogin in which HeavenLogin allegedly stole the Trade-O-Tron’s scripts. On the sign for The People's Smithery, look closely at the text of the sign but beneath the main text, there is a smaller text that says "Down with the government." Memes RobloxScreenShot10272016 191752740.png|Illuminati|linktext=The Illuminati badge giver. RobloxScreenShot10272016 191645645.png|Pepe|linktext=Pepe saying "I am but a simple farmer Tending to my memes" RobloxScreenShot10272016_191851562.png|Harambe|linktext=Harambe near The People’s Smithery. RobloxScreenShot10272016_192049011.png|Pepe|linktext=Pepe on the computer of Data & Analysis. Pepe the Frog Pepe the Frog was in popular meme in 2016 but later in the year was considered a hate symbol by ADL despite the majority of Pepe the Frog memes not containing offensive content. Berezaa has left many imaes of Pepe through the map in Azure Mines, some of which In the red house next to the recent updates board, there used to be a Pepe saying: "I am but a simple farmer tending to my memes" with a garden labeled "Memes", which also used to be an image of a Pepe with a plate of cookies, but has been removed. On the computer screen of the Level 8 Data & Analysis, there is a picture of a Pepe. In the river is a picture of a Pepe disguised as a pumpkin. Secret Locations The Meme Cave is hidden a building and contains Berezaa’s avatar and a picture of Keemstar. The Meme Dungeon is a secret location similar to the Staff Room. In the Meme Dungeon is a green baseplate with green mineable blocks known as Memerock. The blocks do not drop anything, nor do they save to your inventory. A spawn location is visible, and a black neon brick will teleport you back to the mines. A version of "All Star" with the melody as the Roblox death sound plays as background music. Ores The Kappa ore is a reference to Kappa, a popular meme on the streaming platform Twitch. It is currently found at 1337 420 0. It is easier to have the Navigation Kit gamepass. Other On top of one of the red overhangs jutting out over the buildings, you will find a gorilla named "Harambe". RobloxScreenShot10272016 191752740.png|Illuminati|linktext=The Illuminati badge giver. RobloxScreenShot10272016 191645645.png|Pepe|linktext=Pepe saying "I am but a simple farmer Tending to my memes" RobloxScreenShot10272016_191851562.png|Harambe|linktext=Harambe near The People’s Smithery. RobloxScreenShot10272016_192049011.png|Pepe|linktext=Pepe on the computer of Data & Analysis. Pepe the Frog In the red house next to the recent updates board, there used to be a Pepe saying: "I am but a simple farmer tending to my memes" with a garden labeled "Memes", which also used to be an image of a Pepe with a plate of cookies, but has been removed. On the computer screen of the Level 8 Data & Analysis, there is a picture of a Pepe. In the river is a picture of a Pepe disguised as a pumpkin. Secret Locations The Meme Cave is hidden a building and contains berezaa’s avatar and a picture of Keemstar. The Meme Dungeon is a secret location similar to the Staff Room. In the Meme Dungeon is a green baseplate with green mineable blocks known as Memerock. The blocks do not drop anything, nor do they save to your inventory. A SpawnLocation is visible, and a black neon brick will teleport you back to the mines. A version of All Star with the melody as the Roblox death sound plays as background music. Ores The Kappa ore is a reference to Kappa, a popular meme on the streaming platform Twitch. Other On top of one of the red overhangs jutting out over the buildings, you will find a gorilla named "Harambe".